Gone
by Seratiah The Noble
Summary: Very sad on both accounts... just R&R.


"Gone."

By: Careless Dreamer

Darkness fills my eyes, as I guide myself through this place. Darkness is such a beautiful thing. No body knows I'm here as I sneak around one corner after another. Sometimes they walk by and then point their gun at me then around as if nothing happened. I just slip around the place for the hell of it. She doesn't know I come here. But the that way I could see if she needs any help.

But tonight would be different. I have to get through here before I get to the mission starting area. And that's on the cliff. On my way I grab something to write with and a piece of paper. When I hear the crash of the waves, I know I'm close to my destination point. As I run to a halt, my cross flies up in my face. I see the diamonds that were forever stained with blood. Once more it will be stained with blood. Only with the blood that had taken to many lives. I pull out the pen and shook terribly as I wrote the message.

__

Dear Dreamer,

I hated the fact that you fought in the up coming wars. You will always have a place in my heart. So for now until your time is near, I say goodbye. It's my time to leave this Earth behind. You have a much brother future with our kids looking up to you. Please tell them goodbye for me.

Love,

Duo Maxwell

This would be the only way to end the Maxwell's reign of Death upon the world. And this is the way its going to be.

You heard a splash and everything hushed down. The sea had not only claimed another soul it had claimed many that belonged to soldiers. And it was the home to the remains of once what was a Gundam pilot.

"Runaway."

By: Careless Dreamer

I ran through the dark forest. It was midnight Christmas Eve. My whole world has shattered. Like ripping paper. It was only far worse than that. I had changed my name to Dreamer. Because we were dragged into another damned war. The guys had their own problems, while there came another faction. One much stronger than the last. The more they came the more bloodshed that had tarnished the beautiful land. No place was safe, not even a church or an underground strong hold. They'd find you and would be a part of history. I played the part of a hero just like my other comrades. But that was only the beginning of my life of bloodshed. We girls had fifteen years of fighting. The guys had about seventeen years.

As the forest began to clear I ran into a cliff that over looked the raging sea. The peaceful sea that held so many untold secrets. Some never to be told again. The water kept smacking the side of the cliff. I could feel my heart beat in my head. My palms began to sweat. My mind is screaming jump! But something catches my eye on the ground. Its a cross that's stained with blood and dirt. I think back. That some gold necklace that was latched around Duo's neck. About a month ago he disappeared. I dug around the area where I found the cross and got a hold of a wet piece of paper. I held it up trying to make out what it said.

__

Dear Dreamer,

I hated the fact that you fought in the up coming wars. You will always have a place in my heart. So for now until your time is near, I say goodbye. It's my time to leave this Earth behind. You have a much brother future with our kids looking up to you. Please tell them goodbye for me.

Love,

Duo Maxwell

So he took the cheaters way out?! Great, we're leaving this world the same way.

"Why don't you tell them yourself!" I shouted.

"But I can't," came a whisper in the wind.

I thought I could end my life this very day only to find out that its only starting. I have to look after Crystal and Robert. Then a song came to mind that I heard the other day.

__

Kiss me while I'm alive

Kill me while kiss the sky

Let me die on own terms, let me

live and me learn

Now I'll follow my own and I'll

live on another damn day

Freedom carries sacrifice,

Remember when this was my life...

Crystal and Robert can survive without me. This is my time. Then as I hear the rush of the wind another song comes to mind.

__

You're getting closer, to pushing me

off life's little edge

Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later

you know I'll be dead

You're getting closer, you're holding

the rope and I'm taking the fall

Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser, yeah.

The silence breaks throughout the area all you can hear is the waves crashes. The ocean holds yet another life that will be told of...


End file.
